Wreck-Gar
Wreck-Gar is the name of two characters from the Transformers universes. Both are unpredictable good-aligned characters who provide comic relief in their series. Transformers: Generation 1 Wreck-gar is the idiosyncratic leader of the Junkions. He was voiced by Eric Idle in the G1 movie (who voiced Merlin from Shrek the Third, and Devon from Quest for Camelot) and the late Tony Pope in the Tv series. |-|Cartoon = Wreck-Gar is the leader of the Junkions, a group of Transformers usually allied with the Autobots and introduced in The Transformers: The Movie. Wreck-Gar is distinguishable from his fellows by his long moustache and goatee. In the movie, the voice for his character was provided by Eric Idle, of Monty Python fame. In the TV series, he is voiced by the late Tony Pope. Wreck-Gar has a manner of speaking which causes him to talk using lingo and incongruous phrases from television commercials and programs ("We talk TV."). Such phrases included "Don't look behind door number two, Monty. It's time to play 'End of the Line My Valentine!' Gee-Ronny-Do-Ron-Ronny-MOOOOOOO!" His speech was also accented with television sound effects (beeps, static, clicks etc.). He was initially suspicious of the intentions of Ultra Magnus and company when they are first arrived on the Planet of Junk, where he led an attack on the Autobots. Wreck-Gar says "Stop thief" in reference to the Autobots, which suggests that he viewed their salvaging operation on the planet of Junk as theft. Fortunately Hot Rod pacified him with the universal greeting. Wreck-Gar pledged his support in destroying Unicron, offering the services of not only the Junkions but supplying a space craft to get to Cybertron. Despite the space craft being crushed and destroyed by Unicron, all aboard (which included not only Wreck-Gar but Perceptor and Ultra Magnus) apparently survived. This may be thanks to the Junkions' extraordinary repair capabilities. After his alliance with the Autobots, he filled in for the deceased Ratchet as the Autobots' main surgeon, his people's unique affinity for repair (as seen by their reassembly and reactivation of Ultra Magnus after he was destroyed by the Decepticons) making him quite advantageous in the Autobots' war against the Decepticons. While it seems Wreck-Gar indeed maintained his post as Junkion leader, he was a frequent guest star on the show and was often depicted as if he were a full resident of Cybertron. He first made his television debut in Five Faces of Darkness when he saved Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Spike, Arcee, Grimlock and the Aerialbots from the planet Goo. In addition, he was able to reconstitute Springer (much like he did Ultra Magnus) after he had been destroyed by a waste disposal unit. It was suggested in the episode that Goo was a colony of Junkion. Wreck-Gar would also be among the captives in The Killing Jar. The Quintessons were most alarmed by him as a captive since he acted totally opposite of his assumed programming. The Quintessons were convinced that a sterile environment would render him inert. Instead Wreck-Gar proceeded to trash the room, making it into a facsimilie of Junkion. Wreck-Gar would later appear in Forever is a Long Time Coming, where he, Blurr and Blaster aid a young Alpha Trion in the past. His signature episode, however, would be the first part of a series of episodes dealing with the Quintesson Journal. The episode was titled The Big Broadcast of 2006. The basic plotline involved a Quintesson signal beamed down into Junkion television sets. The signal was subliminal in nature, and made the Junkions distrust all foreign visitors, the Autobots included. Amidst the chaos the Quintessons attempted to retake their journal, which contained a record of their more dubious dealings between planets. Somehow, though, the signal became scrambled and was sent out throughout the Universe, causing an intergalactic war. The episode also featured Wreck-Gar saying "Yo, Joe!" while charging into battle. Wreck-Gar made his final appearance in The Return of Optimus Prime part 1. Rodimus Prime brought the deceased body of Optimus Prime to Wreck-Gar, hoping that the Junkions could repair him. Wreck-Gar stated he was unable to do so (in his classic TV talking way, quoting Star Trek: "I'm a doctor, not a forklift. His engines, they cannot take the strain! He's dead. Jim."). He was last seen being infected by Ultra Magnus and in turn infecting Rodimus Prime. Since he was not shown as being injured or killed, his status and whereabouts at the end of the series remain unknown. |-|Comics = Marvel's the Transformers Transformers Animated See main article: Wreck-Gar (Transformers Animated) Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genderless